Un contacto intimo
by Seth Snape Lupin
Summary: Por un buen sueño húmedo.  - Historia yaoi -


Un contacto intimo

Autor: Seth Snape Malfoy

Beteado: (en proceso)

Genero: Romance

Personajes: Remus Lupin, Severus Snape. (YAOI; SLASH; NO apto para homofobicos)

Advertencias: Leve contenido sexual (N-15)

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling y la idea de la historia mía, una disculpa si se llegara a parecer con la de alguien mas; que por mi bien espero que eso no pase.

Resumen:  
Por un buen sueño húmedo.

Yo te miro, tu me miras, te haces el que no existo, me derrumbo en un segundo.

Se que sabes que te quiero, sabes que yo se que me ignoras.

Por que tan obstinado eres, solo ahí uno para mi en este mundo.

Te sigo de día y de noche, huyes de noche y me ignoras de día.

Maldición esta situación me esta matando, tu vives sabiendo que me estas torturando.

Mi suerte no mejora mi mejor amigo aparece, tu suerte es la misma solo que ahora tu desapareces.

Esta noche empieza mi sufrimiento, se que te regodeas pues esta noche empieza tu venganza.

Por que no puedes olvidar tu pasado te pregunto, por que no dejas de vivir solo el presente me dices.

Pasan días sin verte y noches dolorosas, Pasas noches silenciosas y días escondiéndote.

No mas hoy cambiaran las cosas… tratas que las cosas sigan como siempre.

Severus Snape. – Me paro delante de ti.

Desea algo profesor Lupin. – Me tratas cortantemente.

Si, por favor hágame el favor de entrar a este salón. – Señalo la primera puerta que encuentro, asegurándome que este vacía claro.

Se refiere a mi salón de clases. – Sonríe con descaro. – Acaso quiere que le enseñe pociones?

Abro la puerta señalando para que de una vez entre, por que me pasan esas cosas a mi, me encuentro temblando como gelatina; Entro al salón cerrando la puerta y sellándola silenciosamente con un hechizo no verbal.

Remus no estoy para tonterías. – Se dirige rápidamente al escritorio posándose justo al lado de el. – Este jueguito tuyo me trae loco, no puedes simplemente irte con tu pulguiento amigo y dejarme en paz.

No Severus no puedo. – Me acerco lentamente a el. – Y no es ningún juego, ni una tontería…

Entonces que quieres de mi. – Da un paso hacia delante tratando de intimidarme. – Ahí tienes a tu compañero por que no puedes ser un lobo normal e irte con tu "pareja".

Mi "pareja" no te has dado cuenta! . – /En verdad esto es frustrante/ lo toma de la túnica. – Nosotros solo podemos tener una pareja para toda la vida y si esta muere morimos con ella, que quiero de ti? Pues esto.

De un tirón violento lo jalonea hacia enfrente, mientras con la otra aparta bruscamente las túnicas para poder rodear la cintura del hombre frente a el. Seguido un beso rudo y apasionado hambriento de poder y anhelo, el ultimo sello para entregar su alma pues ahora su lobo había elegido definitivamente su compañero.

Tanto tu como yo. – Se separan un poco. – Sabemos que mi condición no me permite ser tocado íntimamente por otra persona que no sea mi "pareja" eso incluye esto. – Lo vuelve a besar.

Pero como.. yo, tu; El perro . – El pocionista no sabia ni que pensar, según tenia entendido el pulguiento amigo era la pareja de Lupin.

Sirius y yo solo somos buenos amigos. – sonríe. – Por que tu me robaste mi primer toque intimo…

Imposible, jamás hemos estado en ninguna situación que amerite algo así. – No recordaba jamás haber tenido si quiera un acercamiento al castaño.

Lo olvidaste. – Sonríe para si mismo, mientras pasa delicadamente sus dedos por el rostro del otro hombre, mientras lentamente se deja fundir con el en un delicioso abrazo.

Fue cuando estábamos en la escuela, estábamos en segundo año cuando realizaron un clase nocturna en la torre de astronomía, nos toco compartir clase con Slytherin pero para mi mala suerte ese dia Sirius tenia una gripe espantosa a si que lo habían dejado en la enfermería; Y tu no tenias compañero, pues aunque siempre estabas con Lucius en clases te quedabas solo por que el iba en un grado superior.

Así que teníamos que trabajar en parejas, yo había olvidado mi saco de dormir el la enfermería, como estabas de mal humor por quedar con un merodeador como pareja, recuerdo que no me dejaste ir a buscarlo así que después de acabar nuestra exposición nos acostamos en el tuyo.

Esa noche, estaba haciendo mucho frio, tu me rehuías de mi contacto y de cierta manera yo huía del tuyo, sabiendo que mi virginal cuerpo solo podría ser tocado por una sola persona para el resto de mi vida.

Fue muy entrada la madrugada cuando sentí que te removías atrás mío, por un segundo pensé que te habías despertado, estaba por dar la vuelta sobre mi cuerpo para ver que sucedía cuando te sentí. – Me empiezo a poner rojo como un tomate, poniéndome muy nervioso. –Quiero decir, bueno tu "eso" restregarse en mi trasero. Me abrazaste firmemente pasando tus manos por mi pecho dejando deslizar suavemente una de ellas hasta mi ropa interior, metiste la mano empezando a tocas ligeramente mi miembro. –

En ese momento ambos profesores están colorados, Severus ya recordaba un poco de lo que había pasado esa noche, pero no sabia que había llegado a tanto.

Me masturbabas mientras te restregabas con mi cuerpo. Fue rápido tal vez, pero en cuanto sentí como te viniste en mis pantaloncillos de la piyama, mientras gruñías suavemente en mi oreja, me di cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás, tu era mi "pareja" mi lobo jamás aceptaría a nadie mas. Y hasta la fecha, nadie a tocado este cuerpo que ahora te pertenece completamente. –

Severus se encontraba, tieso frio, tratando de asimilar lo que acababan de decirle… aquella noche había tenido uno de los mejores sueño húmedos que había experimentado en su vida, y por lo visto no había sido 100% un sueño.

Remus. – Dice seriamente el pocionista

Si?. – Mira el castaño con ilusión de ser aceptado en sus ojos.

A la mierda con el chucho pulguiento. –

Avienta todo lo que ahí en el escritorio, levanta en peso al profesor de DCAO, empezando a deshacerse de sus prendas junto con las suyas muy al modo muggle. Rasgando por todos lados la ropa quitando con desesperación todo lo que le estorbar.

Lobo. Esta noche quiero mas que un sueño húmedo…. –


End file.
